Global
Księstwo Globalne, inaczej Global - państwo kontynentalne, położone nad Oceanem Atlantyckim. Rządzone przez księcia Meridana od śmierci Feriana. Początek Państwo to powstało na podwalinach poprzednich miast Ameryki Południowej. Ludzki arystokrata Hartel zajął się terenami zrujnowanej Brazylii i postanowił założyć tam własne państwo. Jego synowie w kolejnych latach mieli przejąć władzę nad krajem. Z początku styknął on się z dezabrobatą ludności, gdyż przez parę lat żyli oni w anarchii. Z użyciem minimalnej ilości siły zdołał uspokoić zbuntowany lud. Już na samym początku odrzekł, że nie toleruje on dyskryminacji i otworzył granice dla innych ras poza ludzkimi. Paredziesiąt lat później Po wielu niedogodnościach Państwo Globalne stało się kolebką tolerancji i pokoju dla wszystkich ras. Król Hartel, w tym czasie ledwo trzymający się na tym świecie staruszek, powołał swego syna Ariana jako następcę tronu, samemu podając się do dymisji. Brat Ariana, Karhiel, nie miał nic przeciwko, że to nie on przejął władzę po ojcu (dzięki temu mógł spokojnie żyć bardziej hulaszczo jak zazwyczaj). Po tym fakcie wyjechał on do Europy i tam się osiedlił. Arian kontynuował politykę swego ojca, uznając za jedyną i faktycznie słuszną. W tym czasie spłodził on 3 synów: Teliora, Meridana i Feriana. Ten ostatni zamiast pokoju chciał bezgranicznej władzy... Rządy Feriana Po trupach do władzy z życiorysu Feriana - jednego z [[Dzieci Heinricha] oraz z Spełnienia przepowiednii] Ferian od małego palił się do władzy, lecz nie mógł liczyć na wiele, gdyż był on najmłodszy z rodzeństwa. Zdesperowany, szukając jakiegokolwiek sposobu na zdobycie tronu, natrafił on na Billa Cyferkę. Zawarł z thumb|370px|Obrazek autorstwa LoboTaker.nim pakt, gdzie w zamian za duszę miał on zostać głową państwa. W tym samym czasie Bill zapoznał młodego księcia z Heinrichem, który go wsparł w boju. Jednych z jego nieczystych zagrań do zdobycia tronu, było podtrucie swego najstarszego brata, Teliora. Ze względu na Meridana i dobre kontakty braterskie (Meridan często bronił młodego i trochę nierozgarniętego braciszka) postanowił oszczędzić mu życie. Jednak, żeby mieć łatwiejszy dostęp do tronu, okrzyknął swego brata "zdrajcę narodu", pokazując sfałszowane dowody i wygnał go z kraju. Kolejnym krokiem do zdobycia władzy było wpuszczenie skrytobójców w nocy, do sypialni króla. Tam go zabili. Krwawe rządy thumb|left|330px|Książę FerianTak w ten o to iście brutalny sposób dostał się na tron. Zażądał także, by głoszono o nim jako "królu wszystkich ras". Największy sprzeciw dali Baldanderzy, którzy nie zgadzali się na taki tok wydarzeń. Nie zamierzali czcić zwykłego człowieka wyżej od Boga. W odpowiedzi na bunt, postanowił wysłać na nich wojsko. Ku jego zdziwieniu, całe pułki wracały poranione ze swej kapitulacji. Nie rozumiał, jak zwykłe 'istotki' potrafią zniszczyć tak duże w liczbie wojska. Dowiedział się od swych uczonych, że ich głównym atutem jest asymilacja mocy od innych. Ferian odebrał to w taki sposób, że są niczym "wybranymi przez Boga" (jako że też byli radykalnymi chrześcijanami - z paroma wyjątkami). Szukał jakiegokolwiek sposobu na pokonanie ich, lecz co chwila kończyło się to fiaskiem. Zauważał powoli, że inne rasy także zaczynały się wyłamywać, idąc za ciosem Zmiennokształtnych. Książe wpadł na plan, który spotkał się z ogromnym sprzeciwem. Był on jednak tłumiony poprzez mordowanie przeciwników jego polityki. Postanowił on zesłać na ich krainę - Baldanderię - bombę atomową. Wiedział, że nie przewidzą ataku takiego kalibru, więc nie będą potrafili się nijak obronić. Tak też postąpił. Baldanderia została zrównana z ziemią, tak samo nadzieje innych ludzi, innych ras. Poczuli w tym momencie żelazną rękę Feriana, okrutnego dyktatora, który tłumi bunt i niezgodę za pomocą broni i okrutnych taktyk. Znaleźli się jednak tacy, którzy stwierdzili, że jest nadzieja, gdyż nieliczne osobniki rasy Zmiennokształtnych przetrwały owy wybuch, będąc w tym czasie na delegacja, czyli poza swym krajem. Tam też musieli się osiedlić i ukrywać przed okrutnym księciem. W akcie sprzeciwu nie tyle że na masowy mord na rasie Baldanderów, ale też na ucisk w kraju rządzonym przez Feriana, powstała organizacja buntownicza tzw. Rewolucja, która robiła cotygodniowe pochody wzdłuż głównych ulic Globalu i nieśli oni słowa otuchy oraz buntu przeciwko Ferianowi. Nie wiadomo skąd, lecz wiedzieli, że w tym wszystkim maczały także nieczyste moce m.in. Bill Cipher czy tajne stowarzyszenia (np. ta rządzona przez Heinricha Welffa). Stąd wziął się ich hymn Rewolucji (który notabene powstał w roku, kiedy młoda Baldanderka trafiła do adopcji). Mniej więcej w podobnym czasie wziął za swoją wybrankę Elizabeth Terrance, którą potem wprowadził do organizacji Heinricha. Już każdy myślał, że ich nadzieja maleje z każdym dniem, z każdą godziną, minutą, sekundą, lecz nie bez powodu mówi się "nadzieja umiera ostatnia"... Najmłodsza Baldanderka Do swej trupy Ferian dołączył cygańską wieszczkę, która miała mu wspomagać w decyzjach i przewidywać przyszłość. Na pewien czas widziała jego drogę "jasną, spowitą czerwonymi plamami, lecz nie jego". Ów sielskie widzenia skończyły się, gdy ta przewidziała kolejne jego losy: z [[Spełnienie przepowiednii|Spełnienia przepowiednii]] "Najmłodsze dziecię z rodu Baldanders cię zgładzi, a ty nawet się nie obejrzysz. Każdego spiskowca zgładzi, każdego, kto stoi przeciw wolności jej rasy i innych w świecie. Zabicie jej będzie wręcz niemożliwe - trafi w ręce osób, których sam się będziesz bał. Bój się Ferianie, bój się o swój los, tak jak ja się boję o swój." Ferian nie wierzył, w co słyszał. Nie mógł sobie tego wręcz dopuścić do swych myśli. W akcie gniewu zesłał cygankę do Trójkąta Bermudzkiego - Kraju, do miasteczka CreepyTown. Zakazał także rozpowiadania komukolwiek o tej przepowiednii. Niestety, jeden ze szpiegów Rewolucji podsłuchał ową rozmowę i opublikował ją w lokalnej gazecie. Zanim biuro dziennikarzy stanęło w ogniu, wszystkie kopie spalono, a pracowników brukowca zabito, cały Global już huczał o tej wieści. Ludzie zaczęli wychodzić na ulice i skandować: Nadzieja umiera ostatnia! Mści się Baldanderia! Książę w tym momencie powołał specjalną jednostkę wojskową, zwanych Łowcami, którzy mieli podróżować po całym świecie i szukać informacji, gdzie mogą znajdować się Baldanderzy. Przede wszystkim mordowano niemowlaki. Ze strachu przed zagładą od strony Feriana Baldanderzy przestali płodzić dzieci (brzmi nierealnie, ale tak było). Ostatnie zapiski o urodzeniu Baldandera wypadały na dzień 31 sierpnia 1995 roku w CreepyTown. Łowcy tam też się udali w celu przetrząsania miasta. Trochę też sami dostali od mieszkańców, gdyż nie znosili oni wojsk ani jakichkolwiek penetracji. Ich poszukiwania "tego, jedynego dziecka" skończyły się niefartem. Pomimo znalezienia obu rodziców tegoż dziecka, nic z nich nie wyciągnęli. Za "karę" zostali zabici. Na jakiś czas zatrzymano poszukiwania, w celu uspokojenia ludności światowej. Łowcy ponownie ruszyli w 2003 roku, kiedy dostali cynk o istocie tej rasy zamieszkującej sierociniec w CounterHood. Jak się okazało, była to prawda, lecz...przedawniona o 2 lata. Osobnik został zaadoptowany. W złości zniszczyli sierociniec. Już chciano ścigać rodzinę zastępczą, dopóki nie dowiedzieli się, kto zaadoptował tę istotę. Wysoki Shinigami Mark William Calaway alias The Undertaker Czarniański łowca głów Lobo Zapał złapania osobnika zmalał praktycznie do zera, a Ferian zaczął liczyć dni do swojej śmierci... Dnia 13 maja 2013 roku doszło do zamachu na władcę Globalu Księcia Feriana. W ten o to sposób kończy się krwawa i okrutna dyktatura Jednookiego Władcy Globalu. Rządy Meridana - współcześnie thumb|Książę MeridanPo śmierci Feriana na Global zesłano jego starszego brata, Meridana, by to on przejął władzę. Gdy do tego doszło, odsunął wszystkich popleczników, pomocników oraz doradców swego zmarłego brata od władczego stołku. Ogłosił on także, że jego polityka będzie taka sama, jaką prowadził jego ojciec. Utworzył on Nową Baldanderię, by osobniki tej rasy mogły się spokojnie osiedlić w jednym miejscu, nie ukrywając się i móc ponownie "odnowić" swoją rasę. Elizabeth Terrance została odsunięta od stanowiska i wyrzucona z kraju. Pod swe skrzydła przyjął ją Heinrich Welff. Także ostro potraktowano Bill'a Cipher'a. Został wydalony z kraju i dostał on zakaz zbliżania się do granic Księstwa Globalnego. Kraj ten ma ustrój demokratyczny. Ich walutą jest funt globalny. Nie mają ustawowego języka, lecz zazwyczaj posługują się oni angielskim. Mieszkańcy są bardzo przyjazni, tolerancyjni. Mogą się jednak zdarzyć nieprzyjemni goście, lecz są to nieliczne wyjątki. Wojsko Ich wojsko dzieli się na oddziały: powietrzny, marynarka wojenna oraz flota naziemna. Mają także nowoczesne laboratiorium, gdzie tworzy się nowe technologie wojskowe i taktyczne, także broń. Dowódca sił naziemnych - Petro Carpalez, rasa: centaur Dowódca sił podwodnych - Tesmer Falballa, rasa: rekin falbankowy Dowódca marynarki wojennej - Roch Spiches, rasa: człowiek-rekin Dowódca sił powietrznych - Karin Chohlević, rasa: człowiek-orzeł Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures